Italian Fashion
by camillle
Summary: Feliciano is out of control! as a last ditch effort to save his career as a designer . his brother demands him to hire a a business coach. What happens when he hires a certain blue eyed blond, thinking that he will only add to his fun (warning: slutty Feliciano!)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Feli!" the woman shouted catching the young brunette's attention.

The woman captures Feliciano in a tight hug as he was turning around to recognize who it was calling to him. She pulls away revealing herself as one of Feliciano's old clients.

Feliciano returns the woman's enthusiasm with a smile saying "Ve~ Elisa! its so good to see you!" he pauses kissing the woman on both cheeks  
"I haven't seen you for so long . What do I owe the visit of such a beautiful lady?"

The woman, Elisa laughs at the compliment. Tapping Feliciano on the shoulder

"Well I came here to deliver wonderful news! And to ask you a favor, well you see since I moved to San Francisco . . . . "

Feliciano feigns a smile drifting away from the woman's rant, as he starts to survey the woman instead of listening to her.  
Finding the woman's appearance beautiful yet uninteresting, Feliciano gets distracted by the other figure who seemed to have entered with Elisa but has gone unnoticed

Feliciano finds it quite shocking that he hasn't noticed the man until now considering how attractive he was.

The man was tall with blond hair that seemed to have been coloured by copious amounts of visiting the beach. His skin was also coloured by the sea with a nice shimmering tan, stretching over a muscular frame that no clothes can hide.  
Appreciating the man's appearance, he gives him a wink. Unexpectedly the man blushes as a reaction, peaking the Italian's curiosity

"So, who have you brought here today?" He says interrupting the woman, tilting his head towards the man she is with.

"Well i was getting to that . . ." she says rolling her eyes at being interrupted but still keeping her smile plastered to her face " . . . but since your so eager, this gorgeous man right here is my fiancée and we would like you to design my gown for our upcoming wedding !"

The woman shouts enthusiastically pulling the man's a towards her.

The small smile on Feliciano's face falls hearing this information, he shifts his gaze to the young man who was scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly

The Italian observed the man's face, he really was very handsome with thin lips, a broad jaw and nice sleepy looking brown eyes, hmm . . . looking at the man's beautifully chiseled features Feliciano regains hope.

Despite the risk of loosing a client, he definitely has to have this man

"So I'll just leave Andre with you, and you two . . ." So his name is Andre . . .Ve~ did I hear that right ?! She's leaving? This is my opening, the Italian thought, maintaining a cool smile on his face while celebrating in his head.

"Umm . . . you're leaving?" Andre asks dumbly. Well nobody's perfect.

"Yup honey I'm just gonna meet someone else, I told you earlier . . ."

Feliciano smiles to Andre at this the young man blushes again.

"I'll just leave you two here, get to know each other , you know get a little concept going on my gown. And I'll be back later tonight to check on your progress" she says kissing Andre.

"Feli keep my love safe! I don't want anything happening to my future husband while I'm gone " she laughs  
"Ve~ i can't assure nothings gonna "happen" to him~" Feliciano replies .  
" Oh you!" She giggles " ciao darlings~" she leaves taking what Feliciano said as a joke not catching the look Feliciano gave her fiancée  
" so . . Umm . . She said she won't be back soon. ." Andre says looking expectantly at Feliciano , who in turn looked at Andre arming his face with a sexy grin  
"Yup!"


	2. Meet Luddy

Ludwig made his way through the crowded streets of the city. He was going to meet his new client today, it is the first time they will meet in person all their previous interactions being through emails and phone calls .  
the studio was located at an elegant old building at the heart of the city surrounded by the buzz and chatter of business. Ludwig made his way inside the building getting on the elevator. As he waited for his floor his thoughts wandered back to his client.  
He suspected that he was hired by the man in an attempt to save his dying business, according to his research Vargas has not made any major deals for two years.  
Hiring him was a last ditch effort.

Ludwig was known for aiding people in situations like this. Due to his strict nature all of his past client's had put their businesses back in line and he is sure that this man will be no different .  
As Ludwig finally reached his floor he made his way through the short hallway stopping in front of the door beside a desk that seemed to belong to the receptionist though the receptionist himself was missing. Ludwig contemplated waiting for him for the sake of being polite but ultimately decided that being punctual was more of a priority, he opened the door making his way inside when suddenly he begins to hear weird noises Ludwig paused trying to decipher the noise, he made his way to the only other door hearing more noises coming from inside.  
As he stood in front of the door Ludwig recognizes the sound of a table squeaking and the sound of flesh making contact.

**_"Ahnnn. ." _**

Ludwig stiffens face suddenly gaining colour .

**_"Ah yess harder!"_** The voice yelled barely muffled by the door

Did he enter the wrong flat? Ludwig contemplated . . . _yes that's it_ he thought making a hasty exit, he was already opening the door when he came face to face with a woman.

_**"Ah come on give it to me!" **_

Ludwig was almost out when he recognized the voice ,they had only spoken on the phone a couple of times about business details but there is no way he could be mistaken that was the person he was supposed to meet today Feliciano Vargas!

The woman's face suddenly bursted rage also recognizing the voices .

"What the fuck!?" she shouts making her way to the inner door of the studio Ludwig despite not knowing the woman and the reason for her anger was also suddenly outraged, realizing that this was the man he was supposed to work with and he knew that he was coming today and instead of being decent and presentable here he was fucking around literally!

Ludwig followed the woman preparing for an outburst when she opened the door it revealed a lithe brunette lying on the table with a blonde **_leaning_**over the table

The two freeze realizing that there were suddenly spectators

"Hehe. . " the brunette laughs nervously looking at the woman

"What the fuck ?!"she repeats gesturing to the two figures in front of her.

The blonde suddenly pulls out of the brunette making the brunette elicit a _very_ indecent sound he quickly clamps a hand over his own mouth

"Babe i can explain!" the. blonde says nervously reaching for his pants

"Explain?. . explain?!.I'm gonna fucking burn this place down!"


	3. well almost marriage

Italian fashion 3

The woman screeches out something akin to a battle cry taking out a lighter from her bag. Ludwig realizing what she had said tears his eyes away from the two naked figures.

Though he doubts that the woman could really burn the place down so easily he quickly subdues, her in fear that in her state of anger she would hurt herself.

" Let go of me! " the woman shouts trying to get away from the strong blonde

Ludwig kept his grip on the woman as he placed a steady gaze to Feliciano and his acquaintance.

"Miss will you please calm down!" Ludwig begs

"No! You calm down and get your meaty hands of me before i sue you for sexual harassment! " the woman says angrily as she struggles against her captor

"We. . Well you did tell me to keep him safe!" Feliciano interjects not making the situation any better

"Well yeah I guess that makes sense since when I said _keep_ I obviously meant keep his penis safe by putting it inside of your ass!" The woman shouts angrily flailing her arms as much as Ludwig's grip would allow.

"And you!. . ." She continues pointing an accusing finger towards the other man "You aren't even bisexual " she adds lowering her voice

"Well I might have lied a tin. . ." The other blonde supplies making the room erupt in a frenzy of desperate pleas and angry accusations

Ludwig lost in all that's happening grants himself a moment of confusion to which the woman takes advantage of by kneeing him in the crotch and bolting towards the Italian.

Feliciano curls onto himself from his previous position on the table readying himself for the woman's attack.

"**ENOUGH**!" Ludwig's loud booming voice suddenly echoes through the room its intensity enough to bring even the fiery woman to a halt.

"Please can we not handle this in a civil manner?" He asks in a tone more fitting a command

The woman looks at Ludwig's face calming down a little.

" S. . .si! Violence will solve nothing!" The small brunette adds

"And how do you suppose we could solve this!" The woman says gesturing to Feliciano and the other man

"You ruined my marriage!. . . well almost marriage but still . ." The woman says getting agitated once again covering her face with both her hands ".I never thought . . ." She says releasing an exasperated sigh

"Babe I. . ." The man starts finally understanding the weight of the situation

" Don't you babe me! " The woman says raising her voice once again grabbing the man by the ear.

" You have got a lot of explaining to do!" The woman says pulling the man out .

"Does this mean that you won't be needing the gown soon!" Feliciano calls out to the woman

She spares him a last glare before shutting the door loudly.


End file.
